


SAD[ist].

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 暴风ooc+大量私心马B土O敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	SAD[ist].

**Author's Note:**

> 暴风ooc+大量私心  
> 马B土O  
> 敬请注意避雷。

土生的异变发生在她们临出门前。

菅井已经收拾好自己的行李，等土生打点好就准备下楼退房。只是土生在摊开的行李箱前蹲了良久，仿佛四周的时间被抽成真空一般动作停滞着一动不动。

“土生ちゃん？”

“啊，”土生应声抬起头，转过来对菅井笑了一下，“不好意思，有点走神。”

“不舒服的话多休息一下也没事的……我们的假期都还有剩吧？”

“是哦……”土生再度心不在焉，把刚收拾好的物品又翻乱，“这下糟糕了……“

“怎么了？”

土生举起一个空纸盒，“抑制剂，用完了……”

然后呢？菅井走近她，才愚钝地闻到土生后颈源源不断涌出的气泡水淡淡的柠檬味。

——她在发情。

菅井完全不知道为什么会变成这样。作为队长，她记下了所有进入稳定发情年龄的成员的发情期以防不时之需，土生也是在确认自己的假期与发情期并不冲突之后才和她一起来韩国旅游的。

而菅井本人，是一个Beta。最安全保守，也最碌碌无为的Beta。她几乎想不到自己有什么可以引发这位看似Alpha实则Omega的队友发情的理由，可土生就确确实实地在她面前以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脖颈，那潮热又一路漫过了整张俊俏的脸。

土生很快就蹲不住了，后退几步歪歪扭扭地倒回了单人床上。菅井想去酒店前台要份抑制剂，刚准备动身却被土生滚烫的手握住。土生此刻无比贪凉，就像菅井听说过的那些发情的Omega那样来回摩挲着她体温稍低的手臂。

最保守的选项也被切断了。更何况菅井能感受到土生努力在控制自己，就完全没招了。她又何尝不想去亲近土生呢，只是她不允许自己以Beta的身份去占有那美好的Omega，她的队友。

气泡水是夏天的味道。菅井想起姐姐第一次带她偷偷出去玩，在路边花一百日元就能买到一个玻璃瓶的气泡水。她还小，就已经见过太多的金钱，与金钱可以换到的东西。廉价的玻璃瓶被揭开盖子的时候发出清脆的气音，而蝉只是终日慵懒地鸣叫着，好像灼热的空气都因这鸣声产生共振。

玻璃瓶身凝结的水珠。

气泡水在喉中绽开刺激的清凉。

土生逐渐急促而沉重起来的吐息。

菅井还记得要打电话给前台要推迟一天退房，告诉土生自己要去洗个手之后很快地回来。土生迫不及待抱了上来，却也只是抱着。菅井也不打算在揣测对方究竟把自己当作什么这类让自己郁结的问题。

其实可以是转瞬即逝的，只要狠下心不做任何依存缠绵的前戏，把它当作一场噩梦般、不会给自己带来快感的性事罢。菅井不舍，无抗拒地接受土生凑近的嘴唇，她日夜心心念念的伊甸园。

女孩子的嘴唇原来这么软，菅井第一次知道。土生还吻过谁呢？入团前的男朋友之类的？想着无意义问题的菅井心中徒生嫉妒，报复般地咬住了对方的下唇。Omega好似只余本能，也不反抗，松开牙关与菅井侵略性十足的舌尖搅在一起。

——好像只在撒娇的大金毛。只养过猫的菅井揉乱土生的短发，稍往后仰承受着高半个头的那人的重量。

菅井毫无章法地与她接吻，回过神的时候刚穿好的外出衣服都落在了地上，自己的手也以从未想象过的姿态无礼地抚在土生的胸口。她贪恋土生唇齿间的香甜，连脸上的其余地方都想细细尝过，一捏到乳尖对方传来过激的反应又让她想更多地欺负下去。

好像灵魂出窍的感觉，菅井想。Beta不中用的身体对袒露着纤细腰身的土生毫无反应，仅有心潮却变成Alpha似的澎湃不已，催促着她要再快一点、再多一点地品尝那正因自己的舔舐而喘息着的Omega。

不愧是签了杂志的模特，又高又瘦脸还好看不说，连不算大的胸部都有着如此美感。菅井还没有意识到自己已然着了魔，变本加厉地含住土生发硬的胸口，另一边也用指尖控制着轻揉。

之后要怎么做，菅井至少还是从教科书里学到过的。她没有把握，也莫名生出些坏心眼，“想要我怎么样”问出口后差点以为有什么恶魔占据了自己的身体、用自己的声音问出这样过分的话。土生是无法思考太多的，喊着“ゆっかー”的声音几乎能挤出带着泪意的蜜，腿内侧也悄悄蹭起了菅井的身体。

被这样的体势夹在中间，菅井感受到膝盖附近异常的高温自己也羞红了脸。柠檬气味浓烈到危险的程度，她只得伏下身沿着土生的腰线细细舔过，一边想尽量不露声色地撤下对方最后的遮羞布。土生早已情动得不能自抑，湿润到和布料间粘扯出了细长的丝。

即便如此土生还试图阻止菅井继续盯下去，然而手上动作最诚实，将Beta的头拉得更近了些。菅井全无经验但仍会意地吻上源头，大口吸吮起那贯彻在她记忆中的味道。

跃跃欲试的舌尖无处可去，在还未完全涨大的部位滑了几下后又拨开下方的嫩肉，不知所措地挤进去想把溢出缝隙的液体都舔干净不过是适得其反。菅井的呼吸洒在那里，鼻尖也随着动作来回蹭动，土生猛地抓住她发丝微微颤抖的时候身体都染上了淡粉色。

已经停不下来了。菅井沾湿自己的指尖，在缝隙间滑动穿梭着将整根手指蹭上土生的气味。少女的通道总归是紧致的，菅井移动上去与土生接吻才感觉到前方的阻力小了一些，于是缓慢地推进，一边庆幸自己前一晚把斑驳的指甲油都卸了干净。

她给了土生适应异物的时间，然后才试着动作。没有任何人教她究竟该怎么做才能让Omega舒服，她完全靠着土生的表情和声音的细微变化来揣测勾在哪里最合适。菅井近乎化了，化在土生甜腻的喘息与呼喊里。被自己上的人正喊着自己的名字，这是她过去二十多年里绝不会想象、将来数十年更不会分享出去的，最最下流的美梦。

菅井的手指被温热的内壁紧吸着。她倾了一个角度稍稍撑开穴口，将食指也挤了进去，勉强地移动起来。

“会痛吗？”

土生摇头，发丝在枕套上摩擦出的声音都成了刺激在耳鼓膜上的催情剂。菅井不客气地加快了手腕动作。

土生本还抱着菅井的手滑了下去揪住床单，于是连褶皱都充满情色意味。菅井用空着的拇指揉着土生硬勃的阴蒂，另外的手指都随着惯性几无障碍地进出着她心爱的朋友。水声格外刺耳，每一声都让她想听到更响的下一声。

睡觉时温度适宜的空调房在此时只显得燥热到累赘。土生的下巴越抬越高，腰也是，一味地想要离菅井更近一些。菅井最后摁在她刚发掘出的敏感点上，拇指揉弄的动作不停，吻又一个接一个落在土生皮肤细腻的腿侧。内壁痉挛般反复收缩着，最后绞紧菅井手指连带着整副身体都规律地颤动。

每一声娇吟都被烙印在菅井脑中准备循环播放，那些高潮后泛滥的爱液也都积在了菅井的手掌里。她将手心与土生的私处又舔过一遍，抱着无力的土生咬开她后颈浮起的腺体。

悲哀的临时标记。

菅井贪婪地吸着土生的柠檬气味。很快就会消散的，或者在那之前就被某一位Alpha盖过。菅井明白，但仍是将自己的松木气味注入。

她也没什么心思再去考虑改签机票的事情，拉伸着泛酸的手臂的时候被土生抱住了腰。迷迷糊糊闭上眼的片刻，她许愿自己可以再梦见土生颤抖不已的身体。


End file.
